


Sun and Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Sun and Moon

The sound of an explosion rang in Malori’s ears as she flew back. Smoke curled in her nose, mixing with the scent of fire as her mouth gaped open in a shout of pain. She landed in a near crouch position, hand stabilizing her body as the cool stone floor silently caught the sweat that was leaking out her like droplets of blood. 

Malori’s knee skidded on the floor as well, earning her a valued bruise. A cape surged up and then settled down as the world seemed to come to a complete still. Panting was heard as she sucked in deep gasps of air, her bangs covering her face as she studied new markings on the ground that have resulted from the present battle. 

High heels clacked on a stone floor. Malori was able to dart her eyes toward the shoes. She didn’t know how shoes could be so intimidating, it was as if they were making a single statement of power. That’s so hot. 

“Did you really think a mere human like you could defeat me?” The voice is sultry and temping all at once, she can’t believe how anyone would be able to not fall for it. 

“Your party members are gone. Their caskets have respawned at the capital. Just give up.” 

At that Malori shouted, her voice carrying all throughout the room, “Never!” Beads of sweat dribbled down her face, carrying all the effort she’s put into battling the Queen of Demons herself. “You might’ve won today but-I’ll definitely be back again.” 

Boots creased as aching muscles in a body slowly rose up from the ground. All the while Malori sees more and more of Velverosa, her form stood strong and Malori swore she saw the tip a tail twitch. The Queen’s face is one of beauty, a shadow covers over the upper half as if it’s a hidden veil. A swallow erupts from the mage as her eyes settled on lips. 

Malori finally is up again, pure pride oozed out of her as her right hand came to her chest, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist. “You can count on it,” she declared. “I swear on my adventurer’s honor.” 

Yellow eyes narrowed at that and somehow the shadow on Velverosa’s face grew sharp, as if it had fangs of its own that were peeking out; ready to strike at a moments notice. 

“I’ll make you mine.” It’s a declaration; a promise that hangs in the air as Malori spreads out her hand to the demon. There’s something perfect in the way Velverosa stands there, her image simply there; existing.

For some reason the color pink made its way onto her face. And it’s a soft color, that contrasts nicely against pale skin. Malori’s own face copies it in a more subtle manner, as the pink grazes her, not all-consuming. 

Unfortunately, Velverosa raised her right arm and there’s a sinister red orb that rested on her palm. The red complimented the Queen, the strikes of it twirling around like ribbons as she summons her power. It’s a magnificent sight. 

Lips tremble and words roll out, “For the last time, I will not go out with you!” The explosion of magic made a woo sound as Malori smiled as the ray of light hit her, her eardrums shattering over another explosion that sent her into the deep night sky. 

One thing she noticed is the bright full moon that sits there, patient in its waiting for the sun to take over its shift in the daytime. The Demon Queen may be fearsome, though Malori bets that she’s going to be the moon as the mage faces her again. It definitely won’t be long until the sun and moon meet again.

Light overflowed the coffin as Malori kept her eyes closed, the graze of a blush turning into a wildfire as she recounted the fight with the Queen. She’s sure she mumbles, it just spills out as she lives in the moment, savoring the new inspiration she has for her daydreams. 

Even without opening her eyes she knew that Cerik was giving her a look. Pfft. He’ll never understand, no one will. Lifting up her body she said, “Cerik!”

He looked at her, his gaze held a twinge of hope and 99.999 despair. “I wanna see the Queen again!” That caused him to sigh, and he slid to the floor with his hands covering his face. 

Despair +1


End file.
